Talk:Violence District/@comment-9125707-20131002001824
I have a theory for what the Violence District could represent: I think that the Violence District is supposed to represent either or of two things: a certain figure that we have met in our life (in a dream, real life, a video game, etc) that we often think of as ominous/scary, and are afraid to think of, or the dark, corrupt side in all of us. In terms of the ominous figure, the so-called "figure" could be reminded of and thought of from looking at the violent happenings and events in the Violence District (i.e. the person kicking the corpse). This can often lead to a more horrorified/disgusted reaction than usual especially if the player has heard this figure do something very similar. Now I also do recall hearing that somebody was playing this game, and exploring the Violence District, when all of a sudden everything had (apparently) grew to twice it's height. An interpretation I made from that is that it could represent in how the figure the player is afraid could possbily grow unexpectedly in terms of attack rate, murder rate, or overall, power and manipulation. Thus, this can cause somewhat of a fright when the player witnesses the Violence District map grow to twice it's size. The other thing the Violence District could represent is the dark, corrupt side of us that we are mostly trying to push out of existence in our minds, we are afraid of turning from innocent and kind people, to murderous sociopaths or suicide attempters. Since the Violence District contains alot of murder and suicide, the events that occur in the area may respresent all the paths that we could possibly take if we ever do "snap." The city growing to twice it's size might also represent when our dark side finally takes advantage of us. We lose all rational thinking, we no longer feel remorse, or love for others, and we may either want to end our lives to finally leave the planet, or become a serial killer and watch the pain of others. Linking out of the Violence District to the Natural World in a black transition with the Downer texture AND with a dark fog on may represent when the dark side has permanently tooken over our life, there is no turning back, and we've offically (either) become a serial killer, or we've finally been able to take our own life, and plummet into the depths of Hell. Linking out of the Violence District into the Natural World with in a white transition with the Normal Texture on AND with a clear sky may represent that we've finally broken out of the evil doings, we finally begin to feel remorse, love for others, and thus we return back to normal, and live in peace once again, with the dark side pushed back for good. That is pretty much my theory on what the Violence District could represent, feel free to reply or improve my theories. Hope you've enjoyed reading them.